puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Nioh
|Birth place = Morioka, Iwate, Japan|names = HIROKI Hi69|height = |weight = |trainer = Taka Michinoku|debut = November 19, 2000}} (born December 13, 1981) is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the his ring name HI69. He is also known as Hiroki (stylized in all capital letters). He is currently working as a freelancer. Career Tanabe got his start in Puerto Rico and would a part of the first graduating class of Taka Michinoku’s Kaientai Dojo. He would make his debut as Hi69 (hi-ro-ki) in Puerto Rico against Yasu Urano. After he formed a short-lived unit Nudy Rave with PABLO and Ryoko. On November 30, 2002 he would win his first singles championship by defeating Daigoro Kishiwa for the UWA World Middleweight Championship but would lost title to Yasu Urano on May 24, 2003. On July 3, 2004 Hi69 would win the first ever “STRONGEST-K TOUR FINAL” to become the first ever Champion of Strongest-K after he defeated Kengo Mashimo. Hi69 would resign from K-DOJO on April 5, 2006 as he would move on to Kintaro Kanemura’s Apache Army. He would begin working with Takashi Sasaki as well in the process. On October 11, 2007, Hi69 would suffer a career threatening injury against Tomohiro Ishii at New Japan Pro-Wrestling’s LOCK UP show. Hi69 would land awkwardly from a Powerbomb/Frankensteiner attempt and he would suffer a fracture as well as a dislocation to his thoracic vertebrae. After undergoing an expensive medical procedure Hi69 would begin recuperate and begin rehab. Tanabe would make his official announcement of his return to the ring on February 14, 2010. He stated that he would look to compete in both K-DOJO and FREEDOMS going forward. He also stated that he would like to be known as HIROKI, instead of Hi69. His return match would be held on April 6 for K-DOJO and FREEDOMS on the same day. On May 26, HIROKI would have a revenge match against Ishii, but would suffer defeat. On September 29, 2010 he defeated Tiger Shark won the International Junior Heavyweight Championship.On December 14 he lost the title to Ryuji Hijikata.On August 15 he won his first tag team championship with Kengo Mashimo the Champion of Srongest-K Tag.On he won the Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship by defeating Daigoro Kashiwa.On October 9, 2011 they lost the titles to Ryuichi Sekine and Saburo Inematsu.but before he drop the Strongest-K Tag belt he won the WEW Tag Team Championship with Yusaku Obata on September 28, 2011 but they dropped the titles Manjimaru and Takeshi Minamino on March 25, 2012.On January 1, 2013 he won his first tournament the New Year Six Man Tag Tournament in FREEDOMS. On January 26 he lost the title to Ricky Fuji.On April 14 he won the GWC Tag Team Championship with Masamune defeating Amigo Suzuki and CHANGO.Five days later he won the International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship with Masao Orihara but they would vacated titles in October.In 2014 he would HHHH with Yuji Hino, Hiro Tonai and Yoshihiro Horaguchi. On Febuary 5 he won the UWA World Tag Team Championship with Yasu Urano. On Febuary 16 he won the 2014 BO-SO Golden Tag Tournament with Hino.On March 2 he and Hino defeated Kaji Tomato and Taka Michinoku for the Champion of Strongest-K Tag.On April 27 they lost the titles to Hiroshi Fukuda and Men's Teioh.On September 5 he return to his old ring name HI69.On December 14 they lost the titles to Shiori Asahi and Kaji Tomato.On Febuary 22, 2015 he defeated Atsushi Maruyama for the Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship.but he lost the title to Isami Kodaka on April 12. On October 27 HHHH disband when Hino left Kaientai Dojo.On December 27 he formed stable with Ricky Fuji, Taka Michinoku and MIKAMI named Team69Roll.On May 15 he won the WEW Tag Team Championship with HASEGAWA by defeating MIKAMI and Rion Mizuki.but they lost the titles to Kintaro Kanemura and Tetsuhiro Kuroda.In the start of 2017 he started to regulary compete for Pro Wrestling NOAH but on Febuary 18 he and Taiji Ishimori defeated Hayata and YO-HEY to won the vacated GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Trance Rave (Running Driving Low Knee) **Super Dance (Swan-dive Moonsault) **Super Dance II (Twisting Moonsault) *'Signature moves' **Maharaja (Jumping Death Valley Bomb) **Hirokick (Superkick) **Avalanche DDT **Back Bodydrop sometimes into a Michinoku Driver **Phoenix Senton **Stuka Splash *'Entrance themes' **"Super Dance" by Kaientai Dojo (2000-?) **"Red (Ksk)" by Kaientai Dojo (?-present) Championships and accomplishments *'Union Pro Wrestling' **UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Yasu Urano *'Kaientai Dojo' **Strongest-K Championship (1 time) **Strongest-K Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kengo Mashimo (1) and Yuji Hino (1) **Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) **Best Wrestler of the Year (2004) **Annual Supreme Match (2004) *'Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS' **New Year Six Man Tag Tournament (2013) *'Apache Pro Wrestling Army' **WEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with HASEGAWA *'Guts World Pro Wrestling ' **GWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masamune *'Tenryu Project' **International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masao Orihara *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Taiji Ishimori Category:Wrestlers Category:Kaientai Dojo Roster Category:Apache Pro Wrestling Army roster Category:Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS roster Category:Tenryu Project Roster Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:Nudy Rave Category:HHHH Category:Team69Roll